


Gazing Upon The Sky

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's first night in her new house (7. Gazing upon the sky for Smorgs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gazing Upon The Sky

The first night in her new house, Amy sat in the window, on a cushion on the windowsill. She wasn’t comfortable but she couldn’t bring herself to sleep in the bed, not just yet.

She missed the sway of the Tardis, the whoosh of her engines lulling her to sleep. She missed being able to stare out at unknown galaxies and just know they were waiting for her.

What waited for her now, a big house, a flashy car and the promise of a safe life?

She gazed at the sky, happy because she knew somewhere in those skies The Doctor was bouncing about saving lives but disappointed that she wasn’t doing the same.


End file.
